From Traitor To Protector
by 26.narufan.07
Summary: Just a mission. Well that's how it started off, just capture the Jinjuriki and go back to Orochimaru. Those were definitely the words, that was the mission, those were his orders, but that's not what Kabuto's doing, this isn't anything to do with what he was told to do. "If Orochimaru can change the plan and not tell me, I can change it and not tell him." Kabuto said to himself. Ha
1. Chapter One

**From traitor to protector. **

Chapter 1- Getting into Konoha High. 

**Just a quick thing before it starts off, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story because I do not have the imagination to create one on the spot, I am also too lazy. **

_'This is annoying, I hate being his little guinea pig all the time, Orochimaru really couldn't have sent someone else to do this? Now I have to go back into school and try to predict what year he is in and everything else that really just takes up so much thinking time when I should just ask people who he is and that would be it over with. I'll go for second or third year in high school, that sounds about right from what Orochimaru told me about him, he sounds immature and childish and without guidance in his daily life, he's always picking fights. This... Jinjuriki I wonder what he's like and what should I do if he finds me out straight away? Has he already unleashed his beast? I wonder why Orochimaru wants the nine tailed fox so bad, there are another eight to choose from but he was very insistent on getting the nine tails.' _Kabuto thought to himself as he approached the village hidden in the leaves, he was always sent to dig out information and get the things Lord Orochimaru needed for his plans as part of the Akatsuki.

_'So this is their village, eh? Looks good enough for me... That's the biggest building I wonder if that's where the Hokage is. I'll go and have a look, remember Kabuto, nice friendly and sent from a shack in the forest by his grandparents and Orochimaru phoned ahead as my father to get me into school but she said I had to take a test of knowledge first. Not like she'll ask me any of that though.' _

Kabuto approached the building not really knowing what to do because this is the first time he's had to little his knowledge down and not had to study for ages to match the Jinjuriki, apparently this one is pretty low on general knowledge but he knows how to survive in a fight and lucky for Kabuto that was his way of thinking also, this also makes it a little less worrying because if his general knowledge is low, he might not be that good at deducting information, finding him out alone might not even be in the picture, so this was a walk in the park compared to other times he has been sent out to capture someone.

Kabuto walked into the building and up the main staircase and approached an office with "Hokage Tsunade" written on it so he knocked before entering to see a beautiful woman with long blonde hair tied back into two bunches behind her head with a desk full of paper that her gorgeous green eyes were focusing on so much to say the least. She flicked the long bits of hair on her face to the side when she noticed Kabuto standing at the door.

"You must be Kabuto from the little house in the forest, please do come in and take a seat sorry for the mess!" The lady identified as Tsunade said to him with a very polite and civilized tone in her voice,

"Yes that's me." Kabuto managed to say without tripping over his words when she stood up to hint he sat on the seat in front of her desk,

"Please take a seat while we wait on Shizune to escort you to the high school where you can take your test." She said smiling after he politely took the seat she offered him, after he sat she went straight back to her paperwork.

"So sorry I'm late Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said rushing into the office staring at Kabuto, "Who is this?" She asked her,

"Don't be so rude Shizune, this is Kabuto the boy sent for the high school, make sure he gets there safely. He also doesn't know where it is and there isn't a squad who would want to have to take a mission to escort possibly their next classmate to the school so I decided you could do it." Tsunade said looking at Shizune for a moment then back to the paperwork,

"Of course my lady, come Kabuto the high school isn't far from here." Shizune said in a more friendly manner this time,

"Of Course, Thank you Lady Tsunade." Kabuto said before bowing and leaving the office, that was kind and friendly sorted out.

Shizune and Kabuto managed to make it from the Hokage building to the high school in complete silence, guess they didn't have anything in common to talk about.

" The school is just here I shall go and tell Kakashi you are here to take your test" Shizune said to him before entering the school still telling him to follow her but to wait outside the room while she spoke to him, it was the polite thing to do after all.

" Kakashi, Kabuto your new student is here to take the test, whenever you are ready." Shizune said walking into the room, to see him teaching his current class of 18 but someone wasn't there so they thought about putting him in that class, it would then make an even amount of pupils... Makes sense.

"Of course I'll see to him right away, class take five I'll be back shortly." Kakashi said before leaving the room but before he got the chance someone already managed to ask a question

" Kakashi-Sensei are we getting a new classmate?" Some girl with bright pink hair and high pitched voice asked him as he left the room.

"That depends Sakura it depends on if he is old and smart enough." Kakashi said leaving her with a silly answer that didn't really answer her question she asked,

"Kabuto am I right?" the white haired man called 'Kakashi' asked Kabuto holding out his hand, Kabuto playing the 'nice and polite person' shook his hand and answered with a simple,

" Yes sir, I am Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto said while bowing, sign of respect,

"Right, this way to take the test." Kakashi said walking him to the room next to his own one that he was previously just in, "You will be in here for an hour there this a pencil and a rubber in case you make a mistake there, already on the desk for you, there will be another shinobi here shortly to keep an eye on you and also to bring you down the test paper you will be answering, please do not answer on the sheet and answer in sentences." Kakashi said before someone entered the room, "Took your time... Never mind take a seat and don't help him. I'll be back in an hour." Kakashi waved before he left Kabuto with the older shinobi who didn't speak a word the whole time they were there he just sat and watched him like Kakashi ordered him to.

_'Man this is so simple, I can't believe I need to get at least 3 of these wrong to make their year. That's what Orochimaru said to me before I left because their high school and the sands work by the same system and he managed to dig out some information from Sasori about how it all works and at least 3 need to be wrong to get into that year he was teaching before.' _Kabuto thought but it was a total blow over because he finished the test and purposely got three wrong like he was told in under 20 minutes, he told the older shinobi who went and got Kakashi who looked over the test and mentally managed to marked it in about 5 minutes and told Kabuto when to turn up to school and what he would need to collect from the Hokage later in the evening because they still had uniforms to wear.

"I'll send word to the Hokage and you should be at her office by six o'clock. Got that Kabuto?" Kakashi said

"Yes sir." Kabuto replied,

"That's Kakashi-Sensei to you now, I'm your teacher from now on and you shall be in my class following my rules and living up to my expectations of you." Kakashi said leaving him to find some way to entertain himself else where before six o'clock.

Kabuto left the school and went to the forest and sat up in a tree admiring the village, it was nice because he didn't often get to stay in a village for long but Lady Tsunade said she would give him a one room apartment to live in that they would pay for because he didn't have a proper job or anything yet, so had not way of getting the money alone.

_'That was a piece of cake, anyone could have managed that, if people here can't pass that simple test they are just idiots. That's the easy bit over with... Now I just need to find that Jinjuriki for Lord Orochimaru by the end of the month. I hope it's someone easy enough to befriend that way I can just walk him hand in hand to his death. That would be nice and easy.' _Kabuto was just thinking of simple things like that for a while but he got bored of being alone looking at the village. He noticed school was out and it was only four o'clock,

_'Man if I don't find something to do I'm going to die of boredom or something.' _

"I'm going for a walk, might bump into someone." Kabuto said to himself getting down from the branch he was sitting on a moment ago.

He was walking around the village when he ran into a couple of buildings that looked empty compared to the rest of the houses around them,

"Wonder if she put me in there." Kabuto said under his breath laughing as he thought of where she would put him, hopefully not there though, it looked dull and dirty and very unpleasant place to be all night long alone.

He had been walking around until half five and was on the edge of the village so decided to head back in to the Hokage's building, better to get their early, better that getting there late.

_'Perfect timing.' _Kabuto thought knocking on the door at about five minutes to six,

"Enter." He heard the voice of Tsunade saying,

He opened the door before informing her of why he was there,

"I was told to be here at six for uniform by Kakashi-Sensei." Kabuto said making sure she also knew that he passed the test into his class,

"You passed? Well done Kabuto! Uniform? Oh... Let me see..." Tsunade said looking around her desk, who knows what for it was covered in paper, how could you find something in there, I wouldn't even notice I had lost it.

"Here it is!" she said lifting her head holding a key, "This is your apartment key for the time you stay here unless you move." Tsunade said handing Kabuto the key with the number 12a on a tag attached to it.

"If you don't mind my asking where is this apartment, Hokage-Sama?" Kabuto asked her a little scared in case it was out of line to ask or something he still didn't know the village that well.

"Of course, come here I'll show you from my window you can see it from here." She said standing beckoning him over with her hand,

Kabuto just stood up and went along with it looking out her window as she pointed to the right side of the village where there were a long row of flats,

"You are in that building there." she said smiling turning to see if he understood, he nodded his head to show he could clearly tell where and what she was saying, he kind of figured out what paths to take.

"Thank you but what about uniform?" Kabuto asked before leaving and also before he forgot,

"It's already there for you." Tsunade smiled and dismissed him.

_'Perfect, everything is going to plan and I got it all done in one day. This isn't going to take as long as we thought Orochimaru... Not long at all...' _

**End of Chapter 1. **

**What did you think? **

**Anything I did wrong? **

**I had to re-type this yes, I got complaints about the spelling and the grammar and I know that there is still the "Jinjuriki" and the "u" is meant to have that line on it but I couldn't find the right numbers on the "num lock" pad thing and type it in every single time I needed to say it so... Deal with it. **

**I'm sorry.**

**But yeh, that's this chapter fixed up and I am also going to change quite a bit of it, to make it flow better. **

**Remember and review I like opinions! \(•⌂•)/ **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meeting the guys.

The next morning Kabuto awakened at at about half past six which he knew was too early for school so he just walked around the apartment Tsunade gave him, it was nice and reasonably big for just him and the woman across the hall was nice enough but the guy under him was a total pain, he didn't keep the noise level down and it was surprise in itself that Kabuto managed to get any sleep at all.

_'I like this place, it's nicer than the place I'm in with Orochimaru at the minute and he's more annoying to live with that that man down the stairs it just took me a bit to notice when I couldn't get any sleep until at least half 1 or 2 in the morning. Man he's annoying I'm going to sound proof this room if he doesn't keep it down... If I even need to be here that long, I came at the perfect time, it's almost summer in a couple of months so when we both go missing no one will think anything of it. It's perfect, he may be a pain in the butt to deal with but Orochimaru certainly does have an impressive brain in that head of his.' _Kabuto thought to himself admiring the room he fell asleep in, it had a fire in the bedroom and the living-room for winter at a guess, _'Didn't think it would get that cold here in the winter.' _Kabuto looked at the clock and decided it was time to get his uniform on, he always hated wearing uniform even if it was Orochimaru who told him to wear it. "I hate wearing uniforms they are so uncomfortable no matter what village you go to I guess." Kabuto said to himself as he left the place he slept in and started walking to the school.

Kabuto just left his house when he saw the same pink haired girl from yesterday walk past his apartment but he didn't make it too obvious in case she thought he was following her or something creepy like that.

"Hey! You must be the new guy!" The pink haired girl said to him when she noticed him leaving his apartment,

"Yes, how did you know it was me?" He asked her,

"I managed to catch a glimpse of you yesterday before Kakashi-Sensei took you away to do your test, you were done pretty quickly, do you know who's class you made?" She asked him,

"I managed to make Kakashi's class, I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing though." Kabuto said lying through his teeth he knew it was a good thing,

"Duh! It's not good it's amazing! That means you are in my class for the rest of your time here!" The girl said to him,

"Well if I'm going to be in your class I don't want to be rude for future reference so, I'm Kabuto Yakushi, who might you be?" Kabuto asked her, trying to play nice,

"Hi Kabuto Yakushi, I'm Sakura Haruno." She said smiling,

"You're really bright and cheery for such an early hour in the morning." Kabuto pointed out, he wasn't lying she did an insane amount of smiling for half 7 in the morning,

"Really? Thanks, I'm always this happy! I don't really know why, guess there isn't anything for me to be unhappy about so I just smile all the time." Sakura said giggling after it because it wasn't something she really thought about much,

"It's an admirable characteristic to have, don't ever loose that." Kabuto said

"I like your smile." He said trying to smile after it but he wasn't good at smiling given who he worked for, who he lived with and who he couldn't sleep of because of last night.

"Thanks Kabuto, everyone else just complains that I'm too happy and high pitched and I just annoy everyone." Sakura said frowning,

"Don't listen to them, it takes courage to smile as bright as that all the time and it shows you are strong enough not to let your emotions take over your smile. It's even more admirable now I think about the details." Kabuto said repeating himself and also putting his hand on her shoulder blade slightly rubbing it to make her feel better,

"Thanks Kabuto, I really hope you manage to stay in our class for a good while because everyone needs someone like you to be there for them." Sakura said, "Look at us, we have only been talking for about 10-20 minutes and I feel like I know you, like I've already been in your class for a year before now." Sakura said smiling, it wasn't a lie she did feel like she knew him before then... Where from though... She was sure she had seen him face before.

"Hey Sakura, mind showing me the way I don't know where I'm going?" Kabuto asked her, he thought it would be better to go in with someone other than look completely alone on his first day,

"Sure. That would be nice!" Sakura said giving him another one of her beautiful smiles, he really did love her smile, he wouldn't ever tell her that though.

They walked around the corridors and talked and laughed and smiled when they finally got to the classroom.

"Here is it is." Sakura said opening the door to the classroom of people,

"Sakura!" Ino screamed running towards her,

"Hey Ino, what's so exciting?" Sakura asked her as she was a little confused by her cheerful attitude when she now knew Sasuke and Naruto were together.

"There was this guy at the- Who's your friend?" Ino switched from high and cheerful to small and scared of him,

"This is Kabuto. Kabuto this is Ino, she's me best friend. She also sits next to me in class." Sakura said introducing them to each other smiling yet again,

"Good morning, Ino." Kabuto said looking at her, typical barbie girl, long platinum blonde hair big blue eyes and a slim figure that gossips and doesn't keep quiet until she is threatened, Kabuto thought about her,

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you." She said slowly and quietly, looking at him,

"So this guy Ino?" Sakura said trying to bring her spirit back,

"Right! There was this guy on the way to school, I had no idea who is was so I walked behind him and caught up to him, then I dropped something on purpose once I overtook him to get a look at his face and he was totally CUTE!" Ino said now nothing near quiet at all,

"What did he look like Ino?" Sakura asked her, now putting on that fake smile and voice to make it sound like she was interested,

"He had blonde hair and the upper layer was tied up and blew about in the wind and he had hair over his left eye covering it completely and he was sort of tall, nice eyes, sort of a mixture of grey and blue and he had a nice voice when he asked if I was alright and helped me up." Ino started to let her mind wander off to somewhere else because she was speaking slower and slower and eventually came to a stop looking at the roof,

"Sounds a lot like my man Deidara." Kabuto said looking down fixing his glasses,

"YOU KNOW HIM!" Ino yelled grabbing his arm them hugging him side on,

"Kabuto. You are my new best friend. Sorry Sakura." Ino said smiling looking up at Kabuto making her smile bigger showing her teeth a little more while flashing her eyelashes up and down to look cuter, didn't work on Kabuto though then he was saved by some guy that seemed to see he was in distress being with her, then again isn't everyone in distress being with her?

"So you're the new guy, I'm Kiba, come sit with us, it's better than being with these two who don't leave my man Sasuke alone, come on." Kiba said nudging his head to their seats Kabuto just walked after him and caught up in no time after prying Ino off his arm,

"Hey guys, look at the new guy." Kiba said smiling and moving aside so everyone could see him more clearly.

"Hey, I'm Kabuto." Kabuto said waving slightly to look friendly,

"I'm Shikamaru."

"I'm Chouji."

"I'm Sasuke."

"I'm Naruto."

"I'm Shino"

"I am Lee"

"Nice to meet you all, please don't be offended if I get your names mixed up." Kabuto said being completely honest he wouldn't remember them all but he couldn't forget Lee.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." The one the remembered as Kiba told him,

"Good morning class, Kabuto get down here." Kakashi said as he walked in late, _'not very good for the teacher to be late.' _Kabuto though to himself as he walked down to the front of the class.

"I see you have friends that's a good thing but I would like you to tell the others in the class your name, age and where you were from before you and your family got kicked out the other village and I'll know if you're lying I got the file from Tsunade before I arrived that's why I'm late." Kakashi said giving him a sort of almost death glare scaring him slightly.

_'Man and I thought Orochimaru was creepy when he was pushy but this guy could give him a good run for his money.' _

"If you insist." Kabuto said before turning to face the now class of 20, including himself,

"Everyone this is Kabuto, he is new to our village and is now in our class because he got the highest marks on the test, he got them all right and even got higher marks than you Shikamaru." Kakashi said glaring over to him giving Shikamaru the same glare he gave him not long ago, "Introduce yourself Kabuto." Kakashi said shoving him forward slightly, he received a few looks some nice some almost threatening, hold on a second, Kakashi-Sensei was lying, he didn't get them all right, he got three wrong on purpose to get in there in the first place, so why is he telling the pupils that he got them all right? That was suspicious.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi, I was originally from the sound village but was here once or twice when I was younger then there was a big argument in the sound village and me and my family along with someone close to us was sent out the village and told if we went back we were to be killed on spot so we came here and they all agreed I still needed school so here I am." Kabuto said pushing his glasses up his nose,

"There is a seat next to Kiba at the back you can sit there plus from what I saw earlier you already know that lot at the back." Kakashi said showing him the way to the back of the class,

"Hang out with us at break and we'll fill you in on people and what not." Kiba said before the lesson began...

**End of Chapter 2. **

**There we go, that was easy enough, I only had to change two things and type another paragraph, that was fun. **

**I thought 18 add 2 was 30?! **

**Well I didn't think it was but I managed to type it somehow, ugh, that goes to show you typing fanfiction at two and three o'clock in the morning isn't good for you. **

**Remember to review, I love your opinions like Kabuto loves Sakuras smile! **


End file.
